El Fantástico Final De Un Gran Comienzo
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Un Amor Prohibido en aquella vida y en esta Época. Dos Amigas y compañeras de trabajo se reunen para terminar el trabajo que dejo sin concluir el mejor detective del mundo aunque habra varios impedimentos que se cruzen en sus caminos. Slash Holmes/Watson dedicado para Gylleenhal


**Hola a todos! esta es mi primera historia en el fandom de Sherlock Holmes, un libro que me ha fascinado mucho y creo que es momento para empezar un fanfic de ello**

**Disclaimer:Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Connan Doyle y Kaleido Star a su respectivo Dueño Junichi Sato y a la cadena de televisión Gonzo.**

**Dedicado para:Gylleehal**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Ella lo recuerda como si fuera un sueño más bien una pesadilla que se repetia una y otra vez

"Una y otra Vez" pensaba Layla Hamilton rubia de ojos celestes

Lo ve, lo revive, y lo peor de todo no sabe lo que es pero...lo siente el final es siempre el mismo sin ninguna opción para cambiarlo.

Abrio la ventana de su terraza, su humor cambio de repente estaba contenta, todo habia terminado, suspiro con fuerza antes de cerrar las ventanas y comenzar a vestirse.

* * *

—Gran trabajo muchachos—dijo Kalos el dueño del escenario Kaleido —Ahora descansen, que mañana tenemos otra prescentación, los demás integrantes del equipo se retiraron exceptuando una pelirrosa

—Sora, la señorita Hamilton quiere hablar contigo—indico su jefe señalando hacia una estancia privada

Sora Naegino la chica pelirrosa y actual estrella del escenario Kaleido se encontraba frente a frente con la que habia sido su mentora.

—¿Como te encuentras?—pregunto la rubia a modo de saludo

—Muy bien señorita Hamilton—respondio la chica, aun inquieta por cierto suceso que ocupaba un gran titular en el periodico que la otra tenia en la mano.

ATENTADO CONTRA LA GRAN ESTRELLA DEL ESCENARIO KALEIDO

**FlashBack**

_Habia ensayado mucho para la puesta en escena que se iba a desarrollar como siempre se trataba de otro musical esta vez representarian el fantasma de la Ópera._

_Ella era la protagonista aunque la principal aportación seria la voz de Sara Duppont, todo resultaria bien o al menos asi lo creyó._

_En el momento en que se desarrollaba la escena del rapto de Christine pudo sentir que la atmosfera del escenario había cambiado._

_Después de salir de escena el hombre que se hizo pasar por el personaje principal de la obra intento atacarla empujandola hacia unas tramoyas que se encontraban flojas, pero nunca logro su objetivo ya que fue noqueado con lo que parecia ser un florero, mientras el hombre era arrastrado fuera de bambalinas._

_Aunque nunca pudo ver el rostro de su atacante claramente pudo reconocer a la persona que la habia salvado, que prescisamente ahora se encontraba junto a ella._

**Fin FlashBack**

—Tranquilizate, ya todo esta bien—era la cálida voz que su acompañante utilizaba para calmarla en ese presciso momento, pues siempre que recordaba aquello conseguia aunque minimamente alterarla un poco.

Cuando la pelirrosa consiguio calmarse, la rubia volvio a su actitud fría de siempre

—Me comentan que haz recibido notas amenazadoras ¿tienes alguna al alcance?—pregunto la señorita Hamilton

la menor se revolvio inquieta pero saco de su bolsillo una nota arrugada pero con muy buena caligrafía**_ "Siempre se puede confiar en las malas personas. Nunca cambian, no te defraudan jamás,pero te buscaré, te encontraré y te mataré."_**

La mayor le dio animos con una pequeña y rápida sorisa que la pelirrosa correspondio amigablemente pero luego s rostro se volvio serio y timido.

—¿Es que acaso usted podra ayudarme?—pregunto timidamente con la voz más parecida a un susurro.

Layla seguia ensimismada en la nota que todavia sostenia en la mano pero su mirada estaba enfocada en la menor.

—Comienza el juego— dijo con una Voz firme y segura de si misma que no pertenecia del todo a ella.

* * *

**Muy bien este es el capitulo de una nueva historia más que nada es una terapia para liberar el estres de "Mi pequeño proyeto para valorar la vida" "jugando a ser una madre de la vida real" asi que quizas no actualize muy seguido pero hare un esfuerzo**

**Se despide de ustedes**

**Chiara Polairix Edelstein**


End file.
